


Person

by justlovebt



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Hormones, Implied: femslash, Season 2, person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/pseuds/justlovebt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet on Cristina`s thoughts during the `Person` conversation. Implied femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just was rewatching some old GA epi`s, came across this one and the juices started flowing... :P Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don`t own, just borrowing for about 250 words

**Person.**

 

'You`re my person’

‘ I am?’

Meredith`s voice came from far away, as if she was underwater. Or maybe it was her, Cristina, who was drowning. She wasn`t sure. She never would have thought the effect of being dumped by Preston Burke would be so profound.

Damned hormones.

No… She had to rephrase that. Testosterone made men act like assholes, but not like whiny little sissies. It was estrogen she was angry with. Stupid girly sissy-ass estrogen. That was what she was blaming also for the warmth that spread through her when Meredith laid her head, gently, against her shoulder. The grip was minor, soft, she would be able to shake of the hand laying on her upper arm with ease. But she found out she didn`t want to. And that scared the shit out of her.

`You know this constitutes as hugging, right?`

She knew the words would put Meredith off. Make her pull away. Make her leave. She, Cristina Yang, could make anybody leave. She didn`t need anyone. She was Cristina Yang, for god`s sake.

`Oh shut up. I`m your person.`

To her own surprise, her heart stopped momentarily when she felt Meredith`s soft cheek caress her upper arm, when she felt her, instead of pulling back, pull her, for the shortest second, even slightly closer in a squeeze. A flowery scent drifted, from Meredith`s hair, to her nostrils, and she felt lightheaded.

Shit.

She was Cristina Yang.

And now, she had a person.

**The End**


End file.
